Axel
Human Life Within Hell And Topside Powers and abilities Soul reading: Soul Reading is the ability to assess the condition of one’s soul. This can be used to determine the condition or presence/absence of a soul in a body. It can also be used to find out if anyone has placed a claim on someone’s soul via a deal. Some demons, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one’s soul. Witchcraft: Being a former witch and pupil of Astaroth, a demon who worked to condemn human souls to Hell by turning them into witches, he is naturally highly skilled in spell casting. Terrakinesis: Some demons can create small earthquakes. Axel is one of the few individuals who are capable of using this power. Although limited, he’s become very well known for using it, on the account that it’s gotten him out of several devil traps over the years. Pyrokinesis: Axel can create, shape and manipulate fire by speeding up the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible. Teleportation: Being a Upper tier demon, Axel can teleport from one place to another, without occupying the space in between. Advanced Telekinesis: This level of telekinesis is for advanced practitioners. Users of this level of telekinesis have shown able to stop bullets, torture others by crushing organs or specifically targeting parts of the body; often resulting in the receiver convulsing and coughing up blood. At its highest level one can accomplish amazing feats; one is telekinetically ripping something like a human apart on the subatomic level, another is the power to affect and reshape reality. Reality Warping: Being the king of the Crossroads, Axel has a limited ability to alter aspects of reality, as he can only do so through a deal. Like his employees, he seals his deals with a kiss. Enhanced Immunity: As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and holy water. Healing: He is shown to have the ability to heal himself and others out of the context of a deal Access to/from Hell: Being a High ranking demon, Axel can easily teleport himself back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need of any complex summoning ritual or assistance. Hellhounds: Being the Hound Master of Hell at one point in time, Axel carries strong ties and fondness for the creatures. Truth be told, be even prefers their company and puts their wellbeing over pretty much everything else, evening owning one as a pet. Likes *'Ice Cream: B'utterscotch *'Car:' 1954 Oldsmobile F-88 *'Country:' Canada *'Name: 'Levi (Male) Chloe (Female) ' *'Movie: S'haun of the dead *'Song: Salt n Pepa - I'll Take Your Man *'Music Genre:' Anything Catchy *'State:' Hawaii *'City:' Amsterdam, Netherlands *'Colour: Red' *'Animal: Lion' *'Dog:' Mutts *'Cat:' Siberian *'Item of clothing:' Prefers having his clothes on the floor to be honest. But maybe his earrings? *'Food:' Zuppa de Pesce *'Restaurant:' Il Buco Ristorante *'Quote from a Movie:' - "The price is wrong, bitch." (Happy Gilmore (1996)) *'Shop/Store:' New Awakening (For spell supplies ect. Plus they have on online store) *'Holiday/Festival: '''Christmas/Yule *'Season: Winter *'''Accent: Australian *'Eye Colour:' Dark Brown *'Hair Colour: '''Brunet/te *'TV Show: The Walking Dead *'''Video Game: Harvest Moon *'Hobby:' Dancing *'Fruit:' Strawberries *'Vegetable:' Sweet Corn *'Element:' Air *'Actor:' Robin Williams *'Actress:' Betty White Category:Male OC Category:Male Demon Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Male Character Category:Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Witch